1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vascular occlusion devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a barrel shaped device with an occlusive barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different devices may be used to occlude a body cavity, for example, a blood vessel. When it is desirable to quickly occlude a blood vessel, an inflatable balloon may be used. However, balloon's have the disadvantage of being temporary. Another example of an occlusion device includes embolization coils. Embolization coils may be permanent and promote blood clots or tissue growth over a period of time, thereby occluding the body cavity. In conjunction with the embolization coil, a spider shaped vascular obstruction device may be used to prevent dislodgment of the embolization coils while the blood clots or the tissue grows. A problem with this arrangement is that blood may continue to flow past the coil and spider shaped device and through the body cavity until it finally occludes. It may take a significant period of time for sufficient clotting or tissue growth to fully occlude the body cavity. This leaves a patient open to a risk of injury from the condition which requires the body cavity to be occluded. Also, this arrangement is more complex since it requires the delivery of two separate devices to the vasculature.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved vascular occlusion device capable of occluding a body vessel quickly.